Alles in Ordnung
by OneLie
Summary: Sam, Jack, im Regen auf einer Bank, ein kleiner Dialog...


**Alles in Ordnung**

**Autorin**: OneLie

**Rating**: G  
**Inhalt**: Sam, Jack, im Regen auf einer Bank, ein kleiner Dialog...

**Pairing**: S/J

**Spoiler/Staffel**: ... hm... Jack ist nicht mehr im SGC, so irgendwie... sonst nix

**Monster****Anmerkung**: Es war ein schwüler Sommertag und ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts sinnvolles getan, von irgendwoher kam schlechte Laune und überfiel mich und wuchs und wuchs... und dann fing es draußen an zu regnen, dann hagelte es ein Weilchen ziemlich irre und dann regnete es wieder, die Luft ist jetzt kühl und angenehm und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich totunglücklich oder sehr, sehr glücklich bin, aber die schlechte Laune scheint weg zu sein. Vielleicht war es nicht nur das Wetter, ich hab versucht etwas beruhigendes, aufheiterndes zu lesen und habe eine Ff aufgestöbert die ich schon mal gelesen habe, wahrscheinlich schon öfter als einmal: Rainy Days von Sam Cole... und dann habe ich 'Before Sunset' im Fernsehen gesehen und dann hatte ich das große Bedürfnis einen Sam/Jack Dialog zu schreiben, ohne zu wissen was, wie, wo und ich fing an zu tippen... soviel zur Entstehungsgeschichte und soviel auch zur verzwickten Copyrightlage in Sachen plot... aber ich glaube ich habe weder sam cole noch 'before sunset' irgendwie beklaut... sie waren nur sehr inspirierend, vorallem erstere Quelle hat mir glaube ich den Tag gerettet, vielleicht sogar das Jahr, wer weiß wie das mit meiner Laune weitergegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht ihre FF gelesen und an der Stelle an der Daniel Jacks Zelt für „tot" erklärt schon zu lächeln begonnen... oje... meine Anmerkung entwickelt mal wieder Eigenleben, ich höre auf zu schreiben... viel Spaß beim lesen, sagt mir ob es irgendwie nach den beiden klingt und irgendwo Sinn machen könnte, ich würde mich wirklich freuen etwas von denen zu hören die die Anmerkung überlebt und dann noch die ff gelesen haben... ok jetzt hör ich wirklich auf...

* * *

„Carter?"

„Sir?"

„Jack!"

„Sam..."

„Ok... Sam?"

„Ja?"

„Ist ihnen aufgefallen dass es regnet?"

Samantha Carter hob unnötigerweise ihren Kopf von ihren angezogenen Knien und wendete ihr Gesicht gen Himmel um den Regen auf ihre geschlossenen Augenlieder plätschern zu lassen.

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen...", murmelte sie mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack, seine Hände auf gewohnte Art tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf die Bank zu auf der Sam saß.

Ein glucksendes, hohles Lachen entfuhr der Angesprochenen und die einzige Bewegung die er in ihrer Haltung ausmachen konnte war dass sie ihre Arme noch enger um die an die Brust gezogenen Knie schlang.

Jack stand nun direkt neben ihr, er betrachtete die regennasse Sitzfläche neben ihr, überlegte ob er versuchen sollte sie mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke etwas trocken zu wischen und entschloss sich gegen die Anstrengung des Bückens, stattdessen ließ er sich auf die nasse Bank fallen so dass er leicht an Sam stieß bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seine Schulter damit wieder von der ihren trennte.

Sam hatte aufgehört zu lachen, sie schloss den Mund und ließ ihren in den Nacken gesenkten Kopf wieder nach vor auf ihre Knie sinken, sie öffnete die Augen und seufzte.

„Das ist die dümmste Frage auf Erden."

„'Alles in Ordnung'?", Jack schwieg eine Weile, „Auf anderen Planeten kennen Sie dümmere?"

Sam lachte wieder, sie lockerte den Griff um ihre Beine und ließ sich langsam ebenfalls zurückgleiten bis sie an Jacks Schulter und an der Rückenlehne der Bank ankam.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Nachsehen ob... 'alles in Ordnung' ist...", sagte er zögernd und nahm seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen um mit ihnen zu gestikulieren, „...dumme Fragen stellen, irgendwer muss es ja tun..." schloss er und wendete sich ihr zu.

Sam neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn stillschweigend an.

„Wann hat sich alles so verändert?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und wendete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und in den strömenden Regen.

Jack rutschte ein wenig auf der Bank herum bis er etwas gemütlicher saß und lehnte sich noch ein Stück mehr an ihre angrenzende Schulter, als wollte er sie aufmunternd anschubsen, aber zu nebensächlich als täte er es bewusst.

„Was?", fragte er und schenkte ihr ein völlig offenes, fragendes Gesicht, als hätte sie eine ganz unheimlich wissenschaftliche Frage gestellt der er nur mit offenem Unverständnis begegnen konnte.

„Alles was...", sie schloss die Augen und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, „... 'in Ordnung' war...".

Jack sah sie verdutzt an, „Soviel?", fragte er mit unangemessener Leichtigkeit und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter während er sie dezent anlächelte, als wollte er zwinkern, als erwarte er sie würde... sie könnte, zurücklächeln. Sam sah ihn fast enttäuscht an und wandte sich dann leise schnaubend wieder ab.

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld.", sagte Jack nun wieder ernst.

Sam unterdrückte ein zweites schnauben, „Natürlich."

„Wenn das eine Frage gewesen wäre, hätte es 'alles in Ordnung' übertroffen?", lenkte Jack ein.

Sam lächelte nun doch, sie lies ihre Füße von der Bank auf den Boden rutschen während sie mit ihren Händen den Rand der Bank links und rechts von sich umgriff und etwas vorrutschte. „Dumme Phrasen.", bestätigte sie und stieß mit ihrem Schuh einen Stein mittlerer Größe durch den sich bildenden Schlamm, „Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht 'Irgendwer müsse sie ja bringen'...".

Auch Jack richtete sich wieder auf , setzte sich etwas weiter vor und legte seine Hand auf die neben ihm liegende Hand von Sam. „Ok.", antwortete er.

„Hat Daniel dich angerufen?", fragte Sam nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

Jack nickte nur obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah.

„Geht das ewig so weiter?", fragte sie.

„Was?... sagten sie nicht es hätte sich verändert?"

Sam schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und trat nach einem weiteren Stein.

„Ja... ich meinte... es sterben Menschen..."

„Ich fürchte... das wird so weitergehen, ja."

Sam nickte und schloss wieder die Augen, eine Weile lauschten sie dem Regen.

„Aber Sie sind nicht mehr da...", fuhr sie schließlich fort.

Jack sah sie eine Weile an und zog die Augenbrauen schließlich kritisch zusammen, „Doch.", meinte er und drückte ihre Hand bevor er sie losließ und seine Hand auf sein Knie legte. „Doch.", wiederholte er.

„Wenn ich sagen würde dass es meine Schuld war... wäre es auch nur eine dumme Phrase, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Es wäre eine Unwahrheit, aber ich fürchte du würdest es so meinen, es wäre also Selbsttäuschung..."

„Also..."

„Also sagst du es nicht. Gehen wir Eis essen?"

„Eis essen?"

„Eis essen."

„Es regnet!"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst...gehen wir trotzdem?"


End file.
